


Princess

by aralias



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: F/F, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aralias/pseuds/aralias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soolin and Zeeona discuss sex and Del Tarrant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elviaprose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elviaprose/gifts).



> Written for [an olde prompt](http://b7-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/351.html?thread=20831#t20831) on the kink meme.

Zeeona is a sign of Tarrant's good taste – something sadly lacking up until this point. Of course, dating the Lord of Betafarl's daughter is also a stupid move, politically, but at least Zeeona is smart, capable and principled, as well as merely beautiful. Soolin approves of her. Frankly she's surprised Tarrant has managed to choose so well. She must have misjudged him slightly, which is good. She can respect him a little more now, and being able to respect her crewmates is important since Avon hasn't ever actually paid for Soolin's skills. She stays with them because she likes them, for some reason, and because she hasn't yet received a better offer from anyone else. Zeeona makes her like Tarrant more than she did, which is likely to keep her with them a little longer. 

"I've never done anything like this before," Zeoona says with a laugh like the tinkling of tiny bells. 

"Run off with a handsome young man?" Soolin says. "Don't worry – you'll get used to it." 

She herself has never lost her head over a boy, or a girl for that matter, but she knows plenty of others who have. Any of her affairs that might have looked like romantic flights of fancy have, in Soolin's mind, been business transactions. Somebody could offer her something she didn't already have, and she accepted it. Her recent recruitment to Avon's cause (which is entirely unsexual, incidentally. Avon talks a good talk, but fortunately he has other obsessions and has never made a move in that direction) is just such a transaction, even if cash has yet to and probably will never be exchanged. Avon offered her passage _off_ Xenon, if she wanted it – which amounted to a chance to find someone else better suited to employ her. Thus far she has chosen not to take that chance, because Avon also offered her something interesting to do. And he is driven, which she also finds interesting. That's _something,_ after a few years of serving Dorian drinks and guarding him from tipsy scientists, who were the only visitors to Xenon before Avon. Soolin has been bored for a long time. 

“You’re so beautiful, you must have had many admirers,” Zeeona says warmly, and Soolin shrugs. It’s true, but tedious really. “But I didn't mean that,” Zeeona says, switching the screen in the room back to the large yellow flower. “I’ve never disobeyed my father before. Although, I suppose, I've never run off with a boy either. In fact … Del is the first person I've ever felt this way about." 

She says it almost apologetically, as though Soolin will laugh at her inexperience, or simply refuse her confidence. In fact, Soolin _is_ surprised. She wonders how old Zeeona is (twenty, surely – at least), and whether Zukan has actually forbidden attractive young men and women from approaching his daughter, or whether a glare and his reputation for violence and mercilessness have been enough.  

“Well, I suppose you could have done worse,” Soolin says. “Tarrant's brash, but he's young, good-looking," she looks over at Zeeona as she adds, "vigorous," and sees Zeeona colour prettily. "He's also not a bad person, underneath it all."

"I thought he _must_ be a good person," Zeoona agrees, joining Soolin on the bed in the centre of the room, which Soolin has been using as a couch in want of anything else to sit on. Zeeona’s eyes sparkle as she talks. "He cares so much about the injustices of the Federation. You should have heard him speak about the pacification programme––" 

"I have," Soolin says wryly.  

"Of course. But to my father. You must understand – most people are terrified of Zukan. Del spoke with such passion, such conviction––"  

It was presumably that passion that made her fall for Tarrant in the first place. Not a bad reason, Soolin supposes, but it boils down to Zeoona not really knowing Tarrant. He's young, and is inclined to speak passionately about almost anything (Soolin remembers him imploring Vila _not_ to leave the bath mat on the floor but to _hang it up_ , _for god's sake hang it up_ only yesterday) and the idea to actually _do_ something with the antidote to Pylene 50 was Avon's, not Tarrant's. Still, as she's already said, Tarrant is not ultimately a bad choice, for all of that. Zeeona could have followed _Avon_ to Xenon – that really  _would_ have been a disaster. 

"The walls of this room are sound-proofed," Soolin tells her, preferring as always to talk about practical matters, rather than the more complicated and tedious business of emotional attachments. "And there's a fairly good lock on the door. Vila can break it, of course, in about five minutes, but he won't if Tarrant remembers to hang an elastic band over the handle." 

"Excuse me?" Zeeona says. 

"You don't have that signal on Betafarl? Strange, I thought it was almost universal – it means someone is having sex behind the door and they want some privacy." Zeeona's eyes have gone wide. "I'm sorry," Soolin says, "have I got that wrong? You _do_ want to have sex with Tarrant, don't you?"

Zeeona laughs, awkward and yet delighted by the question. "I don't know. Yes, I suppose so, but – oh, I don't even really know if he's interested in me the same way." 

"Oh, he's interested all right," Soolin says.  

"Even if he was, is it … _right_ to rush into it? We've only just met, I hardly know him––“

"I don't know about right, and I doubt your father would approve, but if you want to, and he wants to – and he _does_ want to – then why not?" Soolin asks. Sex feels good if both parties are willing, and everyone understands where they stand with the other person emotionally. She really doesn’t understand why so many people manage to fumble the transaction. ”You'll probably enjoy it, though I can't speak to Tarrant's skills personally."

"I've never––“ Zeeona says. "That is I've never––“ She seems to be having trouble, so Soolin finishes the sentence for her.  

“––had sex before?" 

"Yes." 

"Well, it's easy really, if you want it to be," Soolin says dismissively. "Lie down, and let him get on with whatever he wants to be getting on with. If you want to get more adventurous later, then you can, but I wouldn’t advise starting out with anything difficult, so you can’t really fail. It doesn’t even have to penetrative initially.” 

She is not entirely sure how she ended up discussing sex with this woman, particularly because the topic seems to have turned Zeeona into the sort of simpering person that Soolin would have _expected_ to be exactly Tarrant’s type if she’d been asked last week. It’s a shame, really. She supposes that everyone has to start somewhere, but they could be more practical about it. Soolin and Dayna talk mainly about guns, and the follies of their male crew mates. Both are topics that keep them happily occupied for hours, but when they’d decided to call on the scientist Justin (a visit that did _not_ go particularly well, but who’s counting?) Dayna had asked what Soolin thought was the best form of birth control. Then she’d used the Xenon lab equipment to test her top three choices for resiliency and flexibility. The experiments had taken almost a week, and Vila had spent most of that time watching in fascinated horror. 

"I have _kissed_ other people before," Zeeona says. "My ladies in waiting back on Betafarl –- I wanted to be prepared. But I never thought to ask about ..." She leaves that hanging, wistfully. "And now it's too late … What if I don’t like it? Oh, I should have practiced. If only …”  

Soolin regards her thoughtfully. It occurs to her suddenly that Zeeona may want something more from her in this interview than just a reassuring chat. 

"Does it hurt?" Zeeona asks, her large eyes wide. 

"No, it doesn't hurt," Soolin says. "Not if he does it well, anyway, and there’s about a fifty-fifty chance of that. Are you just asking for information, incidentally, or am I right to think you’re trying to get me to proposition you?” 

“I’m sorry?” Zeeona says.  

“If it’s the former, I apologise for being forward. If it is the latter, you’d do better to come out with it now.”

“Come out with it?” Zeeona says, not committing to either response yet, which is almost enough to condemn her. It’s certainly enough to continue down this track. Perhaps, Soolin thinks, she really could be interested in this conversation after all.  

She gives Zeeona a challenging smile. “I don’t know about Tarrant, but I respond to strength. I can’t stand weakness.”

Zeeona holds her gaze for a moment, and then she smiles as well and ducks her head with a laugh. The laugh still the familiar tinkling laugh from earlier but now there is something else in it that sounds almost like steel. 

“All right,” she says, and looks up at Soolin through her eyelashes. “ _Kneel_.”

Soolin doesn’t really think about refusing, but she holds herself still for a moment to make it look as though she might. Then she slides off the bed gracefully and onto the floor to her knees.  

She likes the idea of going down on the Lord of Betafarl’s daughter (assuming that _is_ what Zeeona is angling for) while Zukan brokers an alliance with Avon in the other room. It feels disreputable, exactly the kind of thing Zukan is trying to avoid by attempting to marry his daughter off to a stuffy noble somewhere against Zeeona’s will. He deserves his daughter’s rebellion, just as the Federation deserves to be thwarted in their attempts to drug the entire universe. There’s also something amusing about the idea of having Tarrant’s girlfriend before he does. Soolin is competitive (it is not by accident that she’s now fastest shot in this part of the galaxy, and speaks five languages fluently), and she finds Tarrant aggressively confidant. Even if he never finds out (and Soolin has no intention really of telling him), the knowledge that she’s won is still pleasing. It could help her endure his more aggressive boasting with greater equanimity. 

Zeeona is also pretty, but there’s more to it than that. It’s everything she is and represents.  

Zeeona extends a foot to Soolin, her toes pointed and her expression coy. Soolin meets Zeeona’s eyes as she pulls first one boot off and then the other. 

“Have you really never done this before, or was it all an act?” Soolin asks as she puts the second boot on the floor beside the other one, and Zeeona falls back onto the bed and raises her hips to remove her leggings. She pushes her leggings and panties down to her knees where Soolin takes over and pulls them over her feet.

“Does it matter?” Zeeona asks with amusement. 

“I suppose not,” Soolin says, though she rather likes the idea that Zeeona has been manipulating her from the beginning. Perhaps it’s not very plausible, but the thought of being confidently manoeuvred onto her knees is enough to send a pleasurable tingle through Soolin’s cunt. Zeeona spreads her bare legs, and Soolin’s eyes follow the V of them down to Zeeona’s groin. The hair there is dark, rather than pink, which answers one question. 

“What do you want me to do?” she asks, more to hear Zeeona order her to do it, than because she has any real doubts now about what comes next.

“I want … you to lick me,” Zeoona says. Her voice catches slightly, suggesting that the frightened virgin impression isn’t entirely fake. It figures. “And I want you to make love to me with your fingers, while you do it,” Zeeona tells her, voice stronger now. “And I don’t want you to stop until I tell you to.”

Soolin smiles, her eyebrows raised. “All right,” she says, and moves closer. 

Zeeona opens her legs wider – it’s not really needed, but it’s a nice invitation. Soolin stretches out her tongue and flicks it, once, against Zeeona’s clitoris. Zeeona’s hips twitch, and one of Zeeona’s hands comes down to clutch in her hair and draw her in, as though to stop her escaping. Soolin grins and licks Zeeona again. Zeeona is fairly wet already, presumably talking about sex for the last half an hour has excited her, and the taste is not at all unpleasant. It’s almost flattering – not all of it can be for Tarrant, after all. Soolin sweeps her tongue down through Zeeona’s lower lips and into her vagina. Zeeona’s hand tightens in her hair. 

“Yes,” Zeeona breathes as Soolin returns to her clitoris. “Oh, Soolin, that’s wonderful.” Soolin lets her tongue flutter lightly for a moment, before she plunges it back into Zeeona. Before she can fuck the girl properly with her fingers, Zeeona will have to be wetter than her own body has managed thus far. Soolin brings more moisture onto her tongue, and thrusts it deep into Zeeona’s cunt, then she brings a single well manicured finger up to her lips. She wets it in her mouth, licks Zeeona again, and pushes the finger into her. “ _Oh_ ,” Zeeona moans above her as Soolin’s tongue flutters again over her sensitive skin. “Oh, that feels _good_.” The hand in Soolin’s hair tightens until it’s deliciously painful. “ _More,_ Soolin _.”_

Soolin knows that if Zeeona is really a virgin, she should go more slowly than Zeeona thinks she wants, but the alternative is much more inspiring. She can feel herself getting wet in response to the insistent tugging on her hair and the sound of her name attached to an order from someone she respects. She doesn’t expect Zeeona to go down on her in return and answer this desire; she doesn’t even particularly want her to – that would put Zeeona back in the role of supplicant, but the feeling is a pleasant one. Too few things arouse Soolin’s interest for her not to appreciate the tickling warmth in her cunt now. It will fade once she has made Zeeona come, patted her face dry, and returned the crew room. Now, though, it’s a pleasant accompaniment to what she’s doing. 

She pushes three fingers into Zeeona, and fucks her hard with them. Zeeona lets out a high-pitched wail, and Soolin grins as she remembers her own words earlier about the room being sound-proofed. Nobody else will hear this – Zeeona can be as loud as she wants. Soolin draws her hand back, and Zeeona catches her wrist with her free hand. 

“ _Stop_ ,” she gasps, and Soolin almost pouts. She knows Zeoona hasn’t come yet, though it’s also true that she _likes_ that Zeeona is forcing her to stop when she really wants to continue. “Just lick me,” Zeeona says breathlessly.   

Soolin begins to withdraw her hand, and Zeeona’s grip tightens, “No. Keep your … keep your fingers in me, but still, and––” she whimpers again as Soolin circles her clitoris with her tongue, “Oh. It’s too much, it’s––” Her long, slender legs are tense around Soolin’s shoulders, and her whole body is trembling. She must be close. Deviating from her instructions _slightly,_ Soolin pumps her fingers in and out of Zeeona to help push her over the edge, keeping her tongue fluttering above them. Zeeona clutches at her, groans, and her cunt begins to contract steadily around Soolin’s fingers. Soolin fucks her and licks her as Zeeona cries out – her light girlish voice harsh with passion and pleasure. Then, at last, Zeeona manages to gasp, “ _Stop._ Please _, stop,”_ and Soolin stops. She waits a moment for Zeeona to recover, and then pulls her fingers gently back. Zeeona twitches, her breath shuddering in her throat, and Soolin licks her once more because she knows Zeeona is sensitive and overstimulated and even a light touch will make her gasp again. She’s never claimed to be nice, after all.

Then she pulls away, and then she gets to her feet. Her face and her hand are wet with Zeeona, but fortunately she wore her hair _up_ today, and there is an en suite attached to the room. Soolin leaves Zeeona recovering across the bed, and goes into the bathroom to splash her face and wash her hands. She pulls a towel off the handrail and returns to the bedroom, where the warlord’s daughter is herself again, enough to prop herself up on her elbows. She still looks dazed, though, as she smiles.

“Thank you, Soolin.” 

“You’re welcome,” Soolin tells her and means it. They both got something out of it, and both of them know exactly where they stand emotionally with each other at the end of it. A very good deal, better than any Soolin has been offered in some time. 

“And,” Zeeona says weakly, “do you think … it will be like that with Del?”

Soolin raises an eyebrow and grins at her around the towel as she pats her face dry. “Oh yes,” she says. “If you’re lucky.”

 


End file.
